Pequeño Amigo
by Guivana
Summary: When Phoenix is inexplicably turned into a cat, who should adopt him but a certain ex-Prosecutor? And if even the best-laid plans go awry, then how badly can something completely unplanned go? DiegoxPhoenix
1. Impossible

Phoenix slowly awoke to the sound of a low, heavy rumble. It was a pleasant sound, like something soft and sweet and close to him, and he found it rather comforting, and slightly familiar. However, the relaxed feeling was short lived as his eyes fluttered open, presenting him with a view that was very plainly wrong. The rumble tapered off abruptly. Not that he noticed; he was preoccupied with more urgent issues. Such as the fact that he was lying on the ground outside the police station. Or the fact that the entire world around him seemed to have grown by several times. A jolt of fear traveled down his spine, and he struggled to his feet.

That is, he attempted to do so. The fact that his balance seemed to have abandoned him at the same time these other changes took place caused him to fall onto all fours, unable to stand on just two feet. _Odd_, he thought, hands landing on the cement. It was a strangely natural feeling, as though it was how he always stood – as though it was the only proper way to stand. And the coarse cement didn't scrape his palms as he'd expected. _The paw-pads are probably responsible for that_, he mused after a moment. Then he froze.

Paw-pads? In a flash of alarm, he looked down at his hands. Or, to be more accurate, he looked down at what should have been his hands. Instead, his gaze feel upon a pair of little paws, covered in soft black fur. His panic increasing tenfold, he hastily examined the rest of his body, eyes and paws roaming frantically. Nothing he discovered was comforting – every inch of him seemed to be covered in fur, his ears had migrated to the top of his head and become rather pointy, and sprouting from each cheek were _whiskers_. Now thoroughly terrified, he let out a long, screeching and _definitely_ inhuman yowl.

When the cry tapered off, his breath spent, he forced himself to calm down, hoping that there was somehow a reasonable explanation for this completely unreasonable situation. People didn't just randomly turn into cats, right? He'd certainly never heard of anything like that happening. _What if that's just because no one knows that they did?_ came the whisper from a corner of his mind. A hint of panic crept back into the forefront of his mind at that notion.

The sound of a low voice, muttering in agitation brought Phoenix away from his dark thoughts. Looking up, he saw a tall figure leaving the precinct. The glowing mask was unmistakable; it was ex-Prosecutor Godot – or, rather, Diego Armando, Phoenix corrected himself. He stared up at the man, transfixed by the man's size in comparison to his own tiny body. However, he was soon snapped out of his trance when the man's mutterings stopped and his head tilted down. He was looking straight at Phoenix.

"What is this?" he asked aloud, stooping down to get a better look at the small creature in front of him. Phoenix backed up instinctively, suddenly feeling very anxious. "A little _gatito_, hm?" He smiled. "_Ven aquí_, little one," he said gently, beckoning towards himself with a hand. When Phoenix did not move, he sighed and knelt on the pavement. "Where did you come from, little one? You should not be wandering around at night, _mi pequeño amigo_. It is not safe." Phoenix was confused for a moment; night? It seemed bright enough to him. Until he recalled that cats had excellent night vision. He glanced around, and saw the unmistakable glowing aura around the nearest street lamp. So it was night, then. Phoenix swallowed hard as Diego again beckoned. Little as Phoenix wanted to admit it, the man was right. Phoenix didn't know why or how he'd transformed, but he did know that the city was filled with enough animals who'd be happy to snack on a defenseless kitty without a second thought.

Forcing back his worry, he took a hesitant step towards Diego, and then another. Before he knew it, the man had scooped him up, and Phoenix suddenly found himself held against a warm chest, head resting against a stubbled cheek. _This isn't so bad_, he thought, fears abating somewhat. _He won't hurt me. Who would hurt a kitten?_ Diego's fingers snaked up and found a magic place under Phoenix's chin, and it was barely a moment before he completely melted in the man's arms, purring for all he was worth. Part of his mind protested, insisting that he needed to try and explain to Diego just who he was, so that he could help find a way to turn Phoenix back into a human. But he ignored that voice in his head – at this moment in time, he could think of nothing more wonderful than being a cat.


	2. Uncomfortable

The next morning, Phoenix didn't immediately remember what had happened. He glanced up, nervous to find himself in an apartment he didn't at all recognize, but when it occurred to him that everything was much too large, the previous night's event came flooding back, and he calmed down as he studied his surroundings. He hadn't paid much attention to the apartment when Diego had first brought him in; he'd found himself distracted by the man's skilled fingers (he suddenly found himself aching to have his ears scratched again as he remembered) as well as his own swirling thoughts. Now, however, he took in the place keenly.

He was, at the moment, curled up atop Diego's chest as the older man slept. Rather uncomfortable with that particular position, he jumped off, onto the edge of the bed. The bedroom was small, or perhaps simply crowded – on all the walls, bookcases loomed over him, each stacked to the brim with books. Some were legal books, a fact which did not surprise Phoenix in the least. However, had he been human, he would have raised an eyebrow upon catching sight of titles such as "Jane Eyre" and "Pride and Prejudice" in between towers of legalese. Beside the bed on the right was a small night table, upon which sat a coffee maker with a timer (Phoenix rolled his eyes) and the visor which enabled the man to see. It occurred to Phoenix that he had an opportunity to see the man without the visor at this point, and he curiously turned back to face Diego.

He was startled to see th ex-Prosecutor, an expression of utter peace written across his dark features. Phoenix gently ran a paw across the long scar that marred the otherwise serene-looking face, awed by what he'd went through for the sake of Maya, whom he hadn't really even known. He withdrew, however, when Diego stirred, letting out a soft moan. After several moments, he rose and sought out his visor, attaching it. His attention fell upon Phoenix shortly after.

"Ah, _buenos días_, little one." He grinned, and Phoenix was startled to realize that it wasn't the same shark-like grin he'd displayed from the Prosecutor's bench all those times they had battled in the courtroom. No, it was a softer, gentler expression, one of happiness and not malice. It wasn't something he was used to seeing. "So," Diego said, unaware of the mixed thoughts swirling about in the kitten's head as he scooped him up, "I think we need a name for you, don't we?" He paused, thinking, and Phoenix recognized it as an opportunity to attempt to make his identity known. He attempted to squirm out of Diego's grasp, mewling with great conviction.

"Hm?" Diego looked down. Phoenix stiffened as he was lifted by the back of his neck, held aloft in front of a tanned, frowning face. Once again, Phoenix found himself marveling at just how large the man seemed in the situation, and his protests, both verbal and physical, halted. Diego pursed his lips thoughtfully, silent for several moments as he regarded the kitten in his hand, before muttering, "What a strange one you are." There was a dazed tone to his voice, as though his thoughts and speech were not entirely in communion, and Phoenix imagined that if the man's eyes had been visible, they would probably have had the same faraway look that he was so used to seeing in Maya's gaze. Phoenix could do nothing but stare, unsure of what to make of the tense situation.

After several uncomfortably long moments (at least, uncomfortable for Phoenix), Diego set him down on the end of the bed and climbed out. Phoenix watched as the man trudged into the bathroom, wearing nothing but boxers, and, feeling slightly embarrassed at what he felt could only be described as an intrusion upon Diego's privacy, Phoenix turned away. It was strange—he had seen the man change out of his clothes the night before without thinking much of it, but now, he felt rather like he was spying on someone the morning after, when he was supposed to be leaving. Which was, of course, a silly notion by all accounts. Not only had he obviously _not_ slept with Diego Armando, but he would not ever consider doing so—not even if he were human. Nor did he intend to leave any time soon—not without finding a way to explain who he was. All logic dictated that it was silly to be embarrassed, and so Phoenix, a man of logic through and through, turned back in Diego's direction. The man had, however, already entered the bathroom, and Phoenix found himself looking at an empty doorway. He waited for a minute before jumping down (his landing was perfect; it was a disconcerting feeling) and trotting through the doorway to look up at Diego.

He was just spitting toothpaste into the sink as Phoenix walked in, and flashed a toothy smile to the feline, teeth glinting. "Not so unfriendly now, _gatito?_" He brought water to his mouth in a cupped hand and swished before spitting again. He then lowered himself down to a crouching position, and stretched his hand out until he was nearly touching Phoenix's nose. Instinct urged the defense attorney to tentatively sniff at the outstretched fingers, and he was surprised by the amount of sensory information the action provided. His feline characteristics easily allowed him to process it. Most noticeable was the musk that marked him as a human male. It was a smell he, of course, recognized, but had never noticed nearly so much as a human. No new information there. It had a distinct quality to it, though. Bitter and acidic. _Coffee_, he realized after a moment, recalling the man's fondness for the drink. More interesting was a new awareness through smell—emotion. Even had he been able to speak, Phoenix didn't think he could explain exactly how he knew that the soft tang in Diego's scent was sadness. But somehow, he did, and without thinking, he rubbed his cheek against the large palm, offering up comfort.

Diego's lips twitched at the corners as he stroked the kitten's head softly. Phoenix was pleased to note that the unhappy tinge to Diego's scent diminished, even if not completely, as he shut his eyes and purred softly. It was a very content moment, and he might have enjoyed it forever, if Diego hadn't stood abruptly and stalked into his bedroom, leaving a dazed and confused cat sitting and nuzzling the air.

Phoenix didn't follow him this time.


	3. Incapable

Phoenix watched from the bathroom doorway as Diego dressed himself, trying to figure out what had just happened. He'd made Diego happier – he could tell by his scent. So why did he suddenly stand up? Phoenix shook himself. Sure, it was sad that Diego was upset. Naturally, he was more than a little curious as to why. But there was certainly no reason that it should be his main concern. He felt slightly callous when he put it like that, but really – who in their right mind wouldn't put changing back to the correct species at top priority? Pushing away all other thoughts, Phoenix strode into Diego's bedroom purposefully, intending once and for all to make his identity known.

He found the ex-Prosecutor exiting the bedroom and entering his living room, and he slipped through the door at his ankles when the man attempted to shut him in the room. _Why would he do that?_ Phoenix wondered. But he didn't have time to dwell on the question as the older man frowned and reached down, his intentions clear as he tried to put an arm around Phoenix's body. Nimble as he was in this feline form, Phoenix was easily able to slip away from Diego's grasping fingers, and he danced away out of reach. "Listen to me!" he tried to cry out. Of course, what came out sounded nothing like the intended sentence, but a shrill, garbled mewl. Still, it did have the effect of making Diego halt, his hand dropping to his side as he cocked his head at the kitten in front of him.

"What was that?" Diego wondered quietly. Phoenix felt a rush of hope. This was it! Surely, he'd be able to somehow signal to Diego who he was. Somehow. Hesitantly, he approached the man and butted his ankle.

"I don't know what it is you want," Diego said softly, "but it will have to wait." Then, before Phoenix had a chance to respond, he was snatched up by deft hands and deposited ungracefully onto the sofa. "I'll be back, little one," Diego assured him before leaving the apartment. Phoenix watched in dumb confusion as the front door clicked shut, trapping him inside Diego's apartment.

_Now what do I do?_

He jumped off of the couch and began to pace in agitation. He'd been so close! And now, he had no idea where Diego was, when he'd be back, or what he planned on doing with Phoenix. _Does he want to keep me?_ Phoenix wondered. He hoped so – if the man decided he had no room in his life for a pet, then who knew where Phoenix would end up? Not with anyone he knew, certainly. No, it would definitely be best if he could stay with Diego until he managed to prove who he was.

Phoenix looked around the room, hoping to find something that would help him show his identity. A sofa in the middle of the room, a recliner to the right. More bookcases on the far wall, and on the mantle, a photo of Mia. Phoenix started at the sight of that particular object momentarily, but he shook it off quickly. While he had no doubt that Mia would help him if she could, he could think of no way to summon her, and no way in which she could assist him. On the other end of the living room was the entrance to the kitchen. There! Maybe he could find something in there to help. He dashed into the room, scanning it for anything that could help. A stove, a microwave, a coffee maker (_why does he need two of them?_), a fridge... nothing useful. _Maybe there's something in the fridge?_

He approached the large appliance carefully, as though he thought it might be dangerous. How was he supposed to get it open? He didn't think he could reach the handle. He reared up onto his hind legs and reached with flailing paws for the handle. His paw brushed against the metal, but it slipped out of his grasp almost immediately. _What I wouldn't give for a couple of thumbs,_ he inwardly groaned. He reached again for it, and this time, was just barely able to hook his paws through. He wrapped his front legs more tightly around the metal rod at the same time that he pushed off the floor with his back legs, resulting in a tiny kitten, dangling comically from the fridge handle. _Crap!_ Phoenix thought as he pulled his legs up, so that he was clutching the handle with his entire body. _How do I pull it open?_ He tried to push backwards, but with nothing to push against, he didn't have nearly the strength to pry the door open. He looked down at the floor, about a foot down from his awkward perch. _Maybe..._ He wrapped his hind legs as tightly around the handle as he could, then released his front paws' grip, leaping away from the refrigerator with as much strength as he could muster. He felt his muscles protest as he tightened his back legs around the bar, refusing to let go even as he pushed his body forward. There was an achingly long moment when he felt certain that something was about to become dislocated, and then he heard a _pop _as the door snapped open, and he swung forward, losing his grip on the fridge handle.

_Yes!_ He mentally cheered as he turned around to see the fridge door, lazily swinging open. He darted past it to look into the refrigerator, desperate to find anything that might help him. Milk, sandwich stuff, eggs... _Oh!_ Phoenix's eyes fell on a bottle of chocolate syrup, a plan already bubbling in his mind. Reaching in with a paw, he batted the bottle out, then closed his teeth around the lid and yanked it off. He popped the nozzle open with his teeth as well, then pressed a paw down on the side of the bottle experimentally. A drible of dark brown goop oozed out, and he nodded with satisfaction at the sticky puddle. This was perfect.

Of course, like most plans that seem great inside one's head, Phoenix found that this one didn't transfer so smoothly to real life. It had seemed simple enough – write his name in chocolate syrup. There couldn't be a clearer sign, right? While he may have been right about the effectiveness of the plan, Phoenix was quite disappointed to realize twenty minutes later that, with no way to get a solid grasp on the container, he just couldn't manipulate the bottle well enough to spell out his name. He'd also tried to write with his paws, using the syrup he'd spilled on the floor as ink, but after several minutes, hadn't fared much better, getting only a smeared mess of chocolate and sticky paws for his trouble. He couldn't bring himself to try for any longer than that, the stickiness in his fur already maddening.

He resisted the urge to lick the sugary treat off of himself, as he couldn't quite remember if it was cats or dogs who weren't supposed to have chocolate. Instead, he left the kitchen, dismayed by his failure and hoping desperately to find a doubly clever plan. Distracted by his need, he didn't notice the dark, smudged pawprints that trailed behind him as he entered the living room once more.

After several frustrating minutes, something which he was sure would be his salvation caught his eye – a black laptop computer. Writing in chocolate might be beyond his capabilities as a cat, but he was certain that, even with paws, he'd be able to type out a message. He scampered over the recliner and across the sofa to reach the table in the corner of the room, upon which sat the machine. It was shut, but he could see a green light winking at him from the bottom corner – probably some signal that indicated that it was on. He grinned internally.

Once again, however, Phoenix's hopes were dashed as he struggled to open the computer lid. Yet again faced with a task that seemed impossible without thumbs, Phoenix felt like crying. He tried to slip his paw into the crack between the top and bottom, but there wasn't nearly enough space. No amount of nudging or poking from his paws, nose or teeth seemed to help. He pawed at the table in frustration, but halted almost immediately at the scritching noise that resulted. He looked down and saw a line of neat little gashes dug into the finished wood, and his eyes went wide. His gaze moved down to his paws, and he realized that he now had claws. _Of course,_ he reasoned. _I must have extended them without noticing because I was upset._ Experimentally, he focused on retracting them, and watched with great pride as they slid back. He put his focus onto letting them out again, and they extended. _Score!_

Paws might not have been fine enough for the job, but Phoenix felt certain that he could slip a claw into the latch and snap it open. Excitement dancing in his eyes, he gently wiggled one claw into the space beside the latch, relieved to find that it just fit. _Just a little bit further,_ he thought as he continued to push in. Abruptly, however, he found his claw entirely out of the computer as it fell from the table with an unpleasant clattering sound. Maybe he'd pushed too much...

Phoenix leaped of the table, worried that he'd damaged the only thing that could help him. He studied the machine. It didn't look broken, really, but something seemed different... Phoenix realized with a sinking feeling after a moment that the hinge was busted, and the green light in the corner had disappeared. _That can't be good..._ He prodded the computer with his paw gently several times, as though he thought it would help. He didn't really think it would, of course, which was good, because it didn't. He sighed, and was preparing to launch into full-blown self pity, when a clicking noise captured his attention. He glanced to the door, the direction of the noise, and a moment later, the door swung open and Diego re-entered his apartment.

"Good news, _gatito_," he began. His arms were full of brown paper bags; evidently he'd been shopping. There was a smile on his face as he set down the bags and turned. Then, vision unobstructed by groceries, he halted, and the smile slid from his face. He very slowly looked around the room, observing all the damage that had been done – the chocolate pawprints on the carpet and furniture, the scratch marks on the table, and the broken computer. Then, he turned to look at the little kitten, sitting in the middle of the destructive mess, that had the audacity to look innocent. Phoenix froze as Diego's attention fixed upon him, and there was a very long moment, in which he wished very much to be _anywhere_ but near Diego Armando. The silence was broken as Diego let out a strangled cry and launched himself at the little cat, hands balling into fists. Phoenix yelped and scampered away.

_Maybe I should hold off on telling him who I am..._


	4. Believable

It was an entire hour before Diego calmed down enough that Phoenix felt safe coming out from hiding, and even then, he only risked it because he needed to use the bathroom badly. Looking about anxiously, he crawled out from under the bed, staring up at the older man and watching for any signs of hostility. Apart from the deep-set frown drawn across Diego's lips, Phoenix saw nothing. "I'm sorry," he tried to say. Of course, it only came out as mewling, but he hoped the tone was apologetic enough that Diego would understand the message. Perhaps it worked, for the frown softened, and Diego sat down on the bed, an unreadable expression on his face.

"There's something about you," said the ex-Prosecutor after a moment, "that reminds me of someone..." Phoenix's eyes went wide. Could it be? Could Diego have recognized him somehow? He stared as Diego continued, "It's that fire. You have the same fire inside you as Mia."

If he was human, Phoenix would have groaned. _No, no, no! Wrong person!_ He glowered up at Diego, as though a fierce enough expression would convince the man to change his mind. Diego only laughed as he gently picked Phoenix up and set him on the bed. Phoenix mewled as the change in position caused his insides to shift, and he was reminded that he needed to use the bathroom. _Uh-oh, how am I supposed to deal with this? _

Diego looked down at him curiously. "What do you want, little one?" Thinking fast, Phoenix recalled the gesture he'd seen cats make when they needed a litter box, pawing at the blankets as though they were sand. "Ah," said Diego, and he must have understood the message, because he carried Phoenix into the bathroom, where Phoenix saw that, in the corner, a litter box had been set up. Setting down the kitten, Diego turned and left the room to provide privacy.

_Oh, crap,_ Phoenix thought as he eyed the receptacle. He did _not_ want to use a litter box. It was gross! Not to mention the fact that if he used it, then Diego would end up changing it, and that simply wasn't am embarrassment he was prepared to face. It would be bad enough for him to know, but after he managed to explain his identity... he shuddered. That was way more awkward than things needed to get.

An idea spurred in his head, and he nudged the door shut. Then, he hopped up on the toilet seat. Just because he wasn't human on the outside didn't mean he wasn't going to act like one!

He finished as quickly as he was able, then pushed the handle down with a paw as he hopped down. The sound of the toilet flushing filled the room, and he breathed a sigh of relief at one catastrophe avoided. But then, the door swing open, yielding a frowning Diego. He looked at Phoenix, then the toilet, and then the litter box, which was clearly still undisturbed. He looked back at Phoenix, now staring daggers.

"No way," he breathed, and Phoenix once again felt a surge of hope as he realized that the best way to prove his humanity was simply to exhibit human behavior. Obviously, the idea of a kitten using a toilet had riled Diego up. If he could just find other ways to act human, he'd surely be able to convince the man that he was one. He hopped up onto the bathroom counter and began nudging the faucet handle with his nose, attempting to turn the water on.

"Don't tell me," Diego muttered, crossing his arms. "The _gatito_ wants to wash her hands?" Phoenix very nearly nodded, but stopped himself when it occurred to him that Diego had called him a female. Did he really look so feminine? He glared up at the man, willing him to take back the mistake. It didn't work, and as Diego let out a relieved chuckle, scooping him up, Phoenix realized that he'd botched his chance to answer because he was hung up on details that really weren't relevant to his overall goal. He winced.

Diego carried him out to the living room, and Phoenix noted that, while he'd been hiding, the man must have cleaned up the room, because the pawprints were all gone. He saw the laptop, sitting on the table, open and apparently working just fine. He breathed out a sigh of relief, grateful that the damage hadn't been serious. Then, he realized that if the laptop was still working and open, it might just be the perfect opportunity. He wriggled out of Diego's grasp and bounded up to the laptop. There was a text document already open – a grocery list, from the appearance of it. Perfect! He worked to type as quickly as his paws would allow.

_i'm_-- He was cut off before he could get any further as a hand yanked him sharply away from the computer. "Oh no you don't," growled Diego's voice as Phoenix was hoisted up in front of the man's face. "Didn't you do enough damage the first time?"

Phoenix let out a frustrated yowl, attempting to explain that he wasn't trying to break anything. He gestured with one paw wildly, pointing to the computer, then himself, and then back again. Diego frowned stared at Phoenix, then he slowly looked back at the laptop. The frown deepened, and he murmured, "A cat that uses the toilet _and_ the computer? A little kitten?" Phoenix, unable to contain himself, mewled frantically as he bobbed his head up and down. "It isn't possible," the ex-Prosecutor stated after a moment. He pushed Phoenix down onto the couch, and the defense attorney let out a startled cry. Diego pressed the tiny kitten down, examining him closely in all areas, as though he hoped to find something that would prove that the extraordinary kitten wasn't really a kitten at all. But there was nothing out of place save for a little something tucked between the kitty's legs that suggested that _he_ wasn't quite what Diego had assumed. "A boy, then," Diego grunted as he released his grip on Phoenix grudgingly. Phoenix nodded furiously and Diego could only stare.

"You... you're not a normal cat, are you?" Diego finally managed to ask. Phoenix shook his head, heart pounding as he realized that this was finally _it_, and at last he'd be able to tell Diego who he was. "You understand me." It was more of a statement than a question, but Phoenix nodded anyway. He looked at the laptop, then back at Diego, hoping the question would be clear. Diego sighed and and gestured openly towards the computer, signaling his permission. As Phoenix began pecking out his message, Diego muttered, "I'm going to need a lot of coffee to cope with this."

Diego was just returning to the room, steaming mug in hand, as Phoenix finished typing his message. He hopped off of the table and sat down on the couch, giving the older man room to read. Diego sat down and put the mug to his lips as he read, and Phoenix's tail twitched as he anxiously watched.

_i'm a human. i don't know how but somehow i turned into a cat, and woke up in front of the precinct where you found me. please help me find a way to turn back._

Phoenix sighed, pawing nervously at the sofa beneath him. He couldn't explain why, but when he thought of actually telling Diego _who_ he was, he freaked out. Something about the idea of Diego knowing that he was taking care of _Phoenix Wright_ made the defense attorney very uncomfortable, as though he were afraid of what the man might do. He just couldn't bring himself to tell the whole truth yet. So, for now, he'd settle for letting Diego know he was human. They could try and find a way to figure this all out. And once Phoenix got changed back... well, he'd tackle that obstacle when he got to it. It just wasn't something he was ready for right now.

Diego turned slowly to face the little kitten sitting beside him on the couch. "You're... human?" he said slowly. Phoenix gulped and nodded, and Diego shook his head in wonderment. He swallowed down a gulp of coffee before adding, "This is _loco._" He drank down more coffee, and for a minute, the two simply stared at each other. "How exactly am I supposed to help you?" Diego finally asked. Phoenix attempted to shrug. He didn't know why or how he'd changed, and so had no ideas as to how to undo it, but he'd assumed it would be easier to find a way with the help of someone who was still human. Perhaps he'd assumed incorrectly. Diego frowned, and a longer period of silence settled over the pair, each caught up in his own thoughts.

_Dammit,_ Phoenix cursed mentally. _Why did I even tell him I was human? Of course he doesn't know how to to help me. All this does is make things more awkward._ He sighed, struggling to come up with something – anything! - that might lead to a solution, but he could think of nothing. He murred unhappily.

"Hey now, kitten," Diego said softly, fingers reaching out to scratch behind Phoenix's ears, "we'll come up with something. I promise. And," he continued, lengthening his strokes so he was petting Phoenix's back as well, "I'll look after you for as long as it takes to find something. What do you think?" Phoenix nodded and arched into Diego's hand, softly purring. Telling Diego must have been a good idea after all.


	5. Understandable

Three days later, and Phoenix was having mixed feelings about his decision to tell Diego that he was human. On the one hand, it was infinitely relieving to act like a human without concern for what Diego would think. He greatly appreciated the fact that he could eat real food, off of a plate (even if silverware was a bit beyond his abilities). There was no end to the relief that came with the fact that he was able to communicate with Diego using words when necessary (the older man had seen fit to always leave a text document open on the laptop for Phoenix's benefit). And he was glad that Diego no longer insisted on carrying him about the apartment, or grabbing him up on a whim.

At the same time, though, he did find there were things that he'd have been as happy to keep the same. Sleeping had become an awkward issue; he didn't think Diego would like him to continue sharing a bed, and so, several times, he found himself curled up in a corner, staring wistfully up at the soft bed and the warm body inside it as he tried to drift off. He also missed being petted – since learning the truth about Phoenix, Diego had seemed extremely reluctant to touch him, and he found himself in desperate need of physical attention. He'd taken to rubbing against any corners he could find when Diego wasn't looking, but it wasn't the same, and he definitely wasn't about to bring it up to Diego. And, though he wasn't quite ready to admit it even to himself yet, Phoenix had rather liked being taken care of, and all the space, distance and independence Diego now gave him had taken that feeling away.

As far as finding a cure for Phoenix's condition, hardly any progress had been made. They'd scoured the internet for any news or articles pertaining to their situation, but, as was expected, they'd found nothing useful. Diego had mentioned that he knew a young woman who had a strong background in the supernatural, but Phoenix, realizing that he must be referring to Maya, refused very vehemently, saying that he didn't want anyone else to know about his condition (which was true, although he was mostly opposed to the idea of _Maya_ knowing, as he feared that she'd somehow figure out his identity).

Phoenix was currently sitting on the table, searching the web for clues, despite the fact that he knew he'd still not find anything, while Diego sat on the couch several feet away, skimming a law book. Phoenix, frustrated with the lack of results, gave up on his search and hopped up onto the back of the couch, leaning over Diego's shoulder. The man glanced up.

"I don't think you'd be interested, kitten," Diego laughed. "This is a law book." Phoenix rolled his eyes. Obviously, Diego couldn't know exactly how much law interested him, but he still felt he had a right to be offended by the assumption that he wouldn't care at all. However, Diego seemed to misinterpret the expression. "Oh... I shouldn't be calling you that anymore, should I?" He set the law book down thoughtfully. "You haven't told me your name yet."

Phoenix froze. Already? Did he already have to tell Diego who he was? He shuddered; he didn't think he was ready for that yet. Realizing that Diego was looking at him expectantly, he sighed and went over to the computer.

_i was rolling my eyes because you thought i wouldn't be interested in law_, he typed, moving out of the way so Diego could read the message.

The ex-Prosecutor laughed as he scanned the screen. "Fair enough. But what is your name? I can't keep calling you kitten, now can I?"

Phoenix looked uneasily up at Diego as the man moved away from the computer, obviously wanting Phoenix to type in his name. He slowly raised a paw to the keyboard, hoping that Diego would be okay with what he meant to type.

_i don't mind being called kitten._

Diego leaned in to view the words, and a moment later, turned sharply to Phoenix. The lawyer-turned-cat swallowed hard, wishing that he could tell exactly what the older man was thinking. The tension was broken at last when Diego's mouth quirked upwards and he murmured in a shockingly pleasant voice (with a tint of smugness to it, as though he knew something Phoenix didn't), "Is that so? I think I understand then, kitten."

The quirky smile grew, and Phoenix wondered exactly how Diego had interpreted his message. _Understand what?_ Phoenix asked himself. _All I said is that I don't mind being called kitten..._ The train of thought came to an abrupt halt as, without warning, Phoenix felt a silky touch behind his ears, rubbing into his scalp in just the _perfect_ way. It occurred to him somewhere in the back of his brain that this was the first time Diego had expressed a desire to touch him since he'd broken the news, but a moment later, he was too engrossed to care about what might have caused the sudden change. The rest of his thoughts and concerns melted away as his entire world shrank, until it consisted of nothing more than the heavenly hand running down his back.

Diego smirked as he stroked the little cat beside him.


	6. Inexplicable

As the day progressed, Phoenix became increasingly puzzled by Diego's abrupt behavioral change. The older man was more polite than Phoenix had ever seen, and he repeatedly flashed Phoenix that same unsettling smile that suggested he had some sort of secret. It maddened Phoenix as he struggled to imagine how the message he'd typed had had such a profound effect on the ex-Prosecutor. So far, his best theory was that Diego had simply experienced a sudden attack of loneliness, and was seeking interaction through Phoenix. He felt it was a reasonable guess, but it didn't quite seem to fit – it just didn't seem like the sort of thing to happen to people like Diego Armando. Still, with no better guesses, Phoenix stuck to the theory, trying not to get too worked up over it (a feat which was easiest when Diego petted him).

"Something bothering you, kitten?" Phoenix glanced up, concentration slipping from his face as he met Diego's gaze. He shook his head. Diego pursed his lips, apparently unconvinced. "You can tell me. I want to help you, remember?"

Phoenix snorted inwardly. _I don't think you want to help me analyze you._ He shook his head again, and Diego sighed. Phoenix felt an inexplicable pang of guilt at the older man's response, and sighed as well, moving towards the computer.

_i'm just wondering why you started acting different towards me._ Diego leaned over Phoenix to read the screen, then laughed a moment later. It was a rich, booming laugh, and Phoenix wondered what was so funny about the question.

"Is that what it is, _gatito_? You don't see why I would act this way now?" Phoenix shook his head furiously, feeling somewhat frustrated as his own inability to understand an apparently simple change. Seeing that Phoenix still didn't understand, Diego asked uncertainly, "You understand that kitten is a sort of pet name, right?" Phoenix nodded slowly, confused as to where this was going. Diego paused, and he frowned. "I called you that before because I thought you were a kitten. So if you tell me that you want me to keep calling you that, doesn't that mean that you like the endearment?"

Phoenix stared at Diego, trying to figure out what Diego was saying. _If I liked the term of endearment, then that would mean..._ His eyes went wide as he understood. _He thinks I like him!_ Panic filled the little lawyer as he turned this new realization about in his mind. _He must have been nicer to me because..._ Phoenix gulped. _Oh, God. He can't possibly like me, can he? I'm a cat, for Pete's sake!_ Phoenix swallowed hard, forcing back the lump in his throat as he stared up at Diego, who looked particularly embarrassed. Phoenix suddenly felt as though he'd kicked a puppy.

"_Lo siento_," Diego mumbled, his face reddening slightly. "I must have misunderstood..." He turned away.

_Oh, God,_ Phoenix said to himself again. He could only really see one way out of this, and it was not only very far from anything he wanted to do, but only a short-term solution at best. He could see a million different ways it might fall apart, and he had no doubt that there were a million more he couldn't think of. But something about seeing Diego so upset nagged at him so violently that he just couldn't _not_ do it.

Holding back a sigh, Phoenix raised his paws and began to type. Diego didn't seem to notice, and even after Phoenix finished, he had to nudge the ex-Prosecutor's leg twice before the man looked down. Phoenix turned towards the laptop, gesturing to the computer screen with his head, and Diego wordlessly bent down to read the text.

_you didn't misunderstand anything._

Diego turned to look at Phoenix questioningly. "So then... you do feel that way?" Phoenix struggled with the wave of disgust that he felt as he nodded (at least, he told himself that he was struggling with such a wave, because to admit that he didn't feel particularly repulsed by affirming Diego's question would be to put much more on his plate than he could handle right now) and gently nuzzled Diego's leg. As Diego reached down to rub Phoenix's head, the feline lawyer was certain that he smelled relief very strongly on the man.

Things were getting really complicated.


	7. Regrettable

Another week passed by; more than enough time for Phoenix to decide that he had very mixed feelings about how he'd handled the situation with Diego. On the one hand, the older man addressed his search for an answer to Phoenix's transformation with astonishing fervor – a dedication the feline attorney had previously seen only in court, when Diego had tried to decimate him in legal battles. Which, of course, brought him back to why he should not have said what he did; Phoenix found that he got quite uncomfortable when he tried to imagine how Diego would react to learning Phoenix's true identity. But every time he contemplated explaining the truth of what had happened, he ended up on a warm lap, magic fingers scratching under his chin in the most wonderful fashion, and he would forget what he'd been thinking.

"Come here, kitten," Diego called from the living room, and Phoenix obediently trotted out, hopping up onto the couch beside Diego, and sighing when he was pulled onto the older man's lap. Phoenix looked up to see that Diego was holding a newspaper and eagerly set his eyes to the text as Diego pulled it open; Diego had readily taken to sharing the newspaper with his smaller companion when Phoenix had expressed an interest in reading it. _No sense in falling behind on current events just because I'm not human._

Phoenix found his attention captured by an article near the bottom of the page detailing a particularly nasty murder. He briefly wondered if the man who was listed as the main suspect might approach him for defense, before recalling that he could hardly appear in court in his state. _I wonder if anyone has noticed that I'm missing?_

"Hmmm." Phoenix glanced up at Diego, wondering what article had caught the ex-Prosecutor's eye. Noticing the expectant look, Diego pulled the paper down, so that the article he'd been reading was at eye level for the little kitten in his lap. "You said you're interested in law, right? It would seem that a lawyer has gone missing," he filled in just as Phoenix's eyes fell upon the headline – _Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright: Missing In Action._

_That can't be good,_ Phoenix thought, cringing. He suddenly hoped that none of his friends were too worried about him as he realized, biting back the guilty lump that rose in his throat, that they didn't know where he was because he'd been too worried about what Diego might think if he told the man who he was. _I gotta tell him,_ Phoenix thought glumly. He noticed that Diego was looking at him oddly and turned slowly to face the man.

"Do you know Phoenix Wright?" Diego asked suddenly. Phoenix forced himself to nod, swallowing hard. "Are you a friend of his?" Unsure of whether he qualified as his own friend, Phoenix hesitated before nodding again. Diego was silent for some time after that, face unreadable as he watched Phoenix. "I knew him once. We dueled across the courtroom many times. I considered him my enemy..." He paused, looking thoughtful. "Still, I hope he is well, wherever he is. And I hope he is found soon." His face darkened as he added, "Especially for the sake of his young friend, Maya Fey. She has lost enough of those close to her." He shook his head and let out a short, humorless laugh as he looked down at Phoenix. "I'm sorry. I'm thinking out loud."

Phoenix mentally beat himself as he realized Diego was right. How much had he put his friends through because of his cowardice? How much more would they have to worry about him? He jumped to the computer, resolving to tell everything to Diego, consequences be damned.

"Not now, _gatito,_" Diego muttered, shrugging apologetically. "I'm not really in the mood to talk." He stalked into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him before Phoenix could follow.

The defense attorney stared at the door in confusion for several moments before returning to the computer. He spent several minutes typing before he jumped onto the windowsill, staring out the open window. He hesitated before leaping out, running down the street as fast as his kitten legs would carry him. _I hope you'll forgive me,_ he thought as he glanced back over his shoulder, looking at Diego's apartment one more time.

An hour later, Diego emerged from his bedroom after a lengthy telephone conversation with Maya Fey. Though he knew that the _gatito_ had been quite adamant that no one know of his plight, Diego couldn't help spilling the story to Maya after offering comforting words and assurances that Trite would be fine. After seeing how sad the news of Trite's disappearance had made the little kitten, Diego knew he had to help get him back to normal as soon as possible to help find the missing lawyer (despite the spark of jealously that had initially ignited within him), and Maya's assistance would be invaluable. He also suspected that the task might help distract the young spirit medium and prevent her from worrying too much about her friend, if at least for a little while.

Diego looked around for his little friend, hoping the kitten wouldn't be too upset by his decision, then frowned when he didn't spot him. Diego was about to start calling for him when he spotted the computer screen, a chunk of text that had not been there before catching his eye. He sat down to read.

_diego,_

i'm sorry to leave like this, but i think i might have hurt some people, and i need to set some things right. there's a lot that i have to explain to you, but i can't do it, not like this. what i need to tell you i want to say face to face, man to man. i know i'm a coward for it, but i'm hoping it won't be so hard to say when i'm me again. i promise to explain everything when i'm human again.

Less than five seconds after he finished reading, Diego was out the door.


	8. Redeemable

_Crap._ Like so many of the other decisions he had made since becoming a kitten, Phoenix was wondering if perhaps the decision to try and find his way home from Diego's apartment was wise. Los Angeles was an enormous city, and he had no idea how the location of Diego's home compared to the location of his own. Still, he gritted his teeth, firm in his resolve. He'd managed to screw a lot of things up since this whole mess started, and he didn't doubt that some messes would take time to clean, and some wounds might take time to heal. But if he was going to do anything right, it was this. He had to get word to Maya. Diego's words rang in his head; _She has lost enough of those close to her._

_What if she thinks I'm dead?_ Phoenix wondered, panic rising in his chest as he bounded down the sidewalk. He didn't even notice the strange looks he got from passerby as he ran. He couldn't bear the idea of hurting her like that; Maya Fey was one of his closes friends, as dear to him as a sister. And he knew how much pain she'd gone through when she'd lost her sister, and then mother. He tried not to think about how she'd react to losing him, too.

_Calm down,_ he ordered himself as he turned a corner, slowing to a stop. He was probably overreacting. Maybe she didn't even know he was gone. After all, she was back in Kurain, right? Although, she'd no doubt wonder why he'd suddenly stopped answering his phone. Or returning emails. For that matter, lots of people would have noticed those things. And of course, there was the thought that obviously _someone_ knew he was missing, or it wouldn't be in the paper. If it wasn't Maya, it could be Edgeworth. Maybe even Larry. Phoenix shook his head. It didn't matter _who_ was worried about him. He didn't have the right to let any of his friends wonder like this. He began running again. He had to keep going.

By the time evening had descended upon the city, Phoenix had a rough idea of where he was headed. He'd passed by a number of buildings that he remembered seeing out the window in the past, when he'd ridden the bus to the courthouse. He was fairly certain that a few more miles in the direction he was headed would take him there. And of course, he knew his way home from the courthouse, even if it was many miles. If he could only get to the courthouse, he'd be able to get home. And from there, he could email Maya.

He'd decided to start by telling her, since she was more or less accustomed to dealing with the impossible in her line of work. She'd be able to get the word out to everyone else that he was fine, keeping the details to herself, and together, they could find a way to change him back. Then everything would be okay again. _Except for Diego,_ he reminded himself sharply. He still hadn't decided how he could explain it all to the older man without either hurting him, or getting hurt himself. Phoenix found himself wondering if such a task was even possible.

His place slowed as he thought, the day's exercise catching up to him. He really was feeling tired. _I'll just stop for a little while,_ he told himself as he stopped in front of an alleyway. He was also disappointed to realize, as he sat down near the base of a dumpster, that he was ravenously hungry. Without quite knowing that he was doing so, Phoenix sniffed at the air, and his stomach rumbled as the smell of food caught his attention. He glanced up at the dumpster beside him and was disgusted to realize that the appetizing smell was discarded food. Still... his belly grumbled again as he stared up at the trash receptacle.

_I'll just see what's in there,_ he insisted to the part of his brain that responded with mortification as he leaped onto the lip of the dumpster, easily balancing on the thin edge. He peered in and saw, atop other, less identifiable garbage, an open pizza box, empty save for a half eaten slice of pepperoni pizza. His mouth watered as he eyed the scrap of food. Judging by the smell, it hadn't been tossed out that long ago. Maybe fifteen minutes? It was far from the smelly, rotting mess that normally came to his mind when he thought of trash. He was aware, as he eyed the pizza, of another smell near the dumpster, musky and tangy, and it made the fur on the back of his neck stand up. A smell that made him feel unwelcome. But it didn't matter. He ignored it, too hungry to worry about some silly smell paranoia. He was more concerned with whether he was actually about to do what he was considering. Phoenix struggled for several moments with his pride as he eyed the food before he succumbed, bowing his head in shame as he pounced upon the scrap of pizza.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, he thought as he bit into the pizza, squeezing his eyes shut. But his body betrayed him, and he let out an unintended purr of delight as he felt the first bite of the warm treat going down his gullet. But as he leaned in for a second, he heard an angry snarl and felt a searing pain in his shoulder. As he fell backwards roughly, slamming into the side of the dumpster, Phoenix looked up at his attacker and saw a tall, scowling cat looming over him, ragged fur as dark as his own.

_A stray tom,_ Phoenix thought as he pulled himself upright. The other cat was on him in an instant, claws digging painfully into his side at the same time that a set of teeth sunk into his shoulder. He let out a yowl of pain. _That smell must have been where he marked his territory,_ Phoenix realized, the need for logic dominating his mind even as he was mauled by the tomcat. _He thinks I'm taking his food._ He pawed weakly at the larger cat, but his claws were too small to penetrate the thick fur. He mewled pathetically as the other cat grabbed him in its mouth by the back of his neck, jumping onto the edge of the dumpster and tossing him gracelessly to the ground. Phoenix crumpled to the ground immediately as he landed, a heap of matted fur and blood. _Crap, I think my leg's broken._

All thoughts of food abandoned, Phoenix struggled to his feet, one thought left on his harried mind. _Gotta get home and get hold of Maya. She'll know what to do..._ he limped out of the alley, making it only half a block before he collapsed again. This time, he couldn't pull himself to his feet. He sighed and shut his eyes, willing Mia to come to him and tell him he could pull through this, that he knew how to solve this problem.

Nothing.

_Maybe she only gives me pep talks when I'm human,_ he thought wryly, twitching his legs and hissing as a wound on his back right leg scraped against the sidewalk. _Or maybe only when I'm in court._ But really, it didn't matter why Mia wasn't there. The fact was simply that his leg hurt too much for him to travel any further, and so he could only hope that someone would come by and take pity on him. He opened his eyes and watched as cars sped by in a blur of headlights and taillights. Phoenix began to count them, hoping to distract himself from the pain.

_One... two... three... four... five... six... _he counted for several minutes, and was at number eighty-four when he blinked, wondering why it was driving so slowly. And then wondering why it pulled over about ten yards ahead of him, and why it looked so familiar. He tried to focus of the figure that stepped out. But as the person began running towards him, he gasped.

In a matter of seconds, Phoenix was scooped up into a pair of all-too-familiar arms, pitifully avoiding looking at the face of his rescuer. "You! I've been looking all over for you!" boomed a low, powerful voice. Phoenix felt like crying, and settled for mewling softly. "None of that," said the voice, and strong fingers forced Phoenix's chin up, so that he was looking at Diego, who stared hard at him.

"Oh, kitten," Diego whispered, voice shaking as he traced the blood that was begging to clot in Phoenix's fur. "What happened? This is all my fault..." As Diego held the shivering kitten to his chest, Phoenix breathed deeply, and was startled to realize how strong the now-abating fear in Diego's scent was. _What was he so scared of?_ wondered the defense attorney. His question was answered as Diego carried him back to the car and sat down, kitten in his lap, shaking his head.

"You scared me," Diego murmured, gently stroking Phoenix's head. "Did you forget how dangerous this city is for a little _gatito_?" Phoenix began to nod, but stopped as he realized that Diego wasn't looking at him, but staring out the window. "I'm going to take you home and clean you up. But after that, there is something we must talk about." Diego's attention returned to the cat in his lap, and Phoenix nodded numbly. Diego started the car.


	9. Reversible

Aside from the broken leg, Phoenix's injuries turned out to be relatively minor, if many. However, this fact did little to quell his unease as Diego carefully cleaned the wounds at the kitchen table; the man went about the task without speaking a word, and Phoenix nearly drove himself insane trying to figure out what the other man was thinking. But Diego's face was maddeningly impassive, and so Phoenix eventually gave up as the older man gently finished cleaning the gash in Phoenix's leg. Diego then stood; that had been the last injury to attend to. Phoenix stared up at him questioningly, and Diego motioned to the living room, walking over and seating himself. Phoenix limped afterwards, feeling annoyed despite himself that Diego hadn't thought to carry him.

"Phoenix."The feline attorney blinked expectantly, waiting for Diego to continue. When the man did not, however, Phoenix realized with a jolt that the single word had been enough of a statement all on its own. He involuntarily backed up against the arm of the couch, and Diego laughed.

Phoenix hesitated before moving to the computer and typing out a short query. _how did you know?_

"You slipped," Diego responded smoothly. "In your last message, you called me Diego, even though I never told you my name. I can only think of three people who know me by that name. I'd just gotten off the phone with one, and the other is dead. That left you." Phoenix sighed. Well, at least Diego might be happy to know he'd finally outdone Phoenix with superior logic. He raised his paw to begin typing again, trying to figure out how he could word his apology so Diego might actually accept it. But a hand wrapped around his paw, stopping him.

"You said you wanted to have this conversation man to man, did you not?" Phoenix nodded uncertainly, wondering what Diego could be getting at. His curiosity only grew when the ex-Prosecutor produced from his pocket a small stone, smooth, glossy and as dark as the night. "Before I went looking for you, I spoke with Maya. She said this little stone can return those under the effects of an enchantment to their normal state. It should work on you." He set the pebble down on the couch beside him as Phoenix stared with wide eyes.

All this time, Maya had had the answer right there. If he'd only had the courage to tell Diego everything from the start, he'd have been back to normal days ago, and none of this big mess would ever have happened. Still... Phoenix was less than shocked to find that, at least a part of him was glad of all that had occurred. Spending time with Diego, getting to know him, being close to him... Phoenix realized with a start that he hoped Diego would forgive him, not because he worried that the man might hurt him, but because he was afraid that Diego wouldn't like him anymore. _I want him to like me_, Phoenix thought quietly. But it was too late to get that as a kitten, now that Diego knew who he was. So the only thing left to do was hope that Diego would like him as Phoenix Wright: human, lawyer, and miserable coward. Sucking in a deep breath, Phoenix reached out a trembling paw and stroked the smooth surface of the stone.

For one long, agonizing moment, nothing happened, and Phoenix's worries about Diego flickered into worries that he might be stuck as a cat for the rest of his life, and somewhere amidst the disarray of panicky thoughts, he found himself fleetingly wondering if Diego would still look after him if he was stuck like this. And then a jolt of energy burst through his paw and spread into his body, wrapping his form in a cocoon of crackling electricity. He felt like he was on fire as bones and organs melted and reformed into new shapes, and limbs suddenly changed to become parts he'd almost forgotten the feeling of. And in a few more moments, the transformation was complete, the energy dissipated, and a naked and exhausted man collapsed onto the sofa of Diego Armando. The latter wordlessly pocked the stone as he watched the new figure on his couch.

Phoenix was panting hard as he pulled himself upright. It felt so familiar, and at the same time so strange to lift himself into a sitting position with hands and arms instead of legs and paws. It was like riding a bike for the first time in years – something that couldn't be forgotten, but was almost like a new experience the second time around. He spent several seconds staring at his hands and arms, feeling himself all over, and delighting in the experience of being human again. Then Phoenix noticed he was naked and, face turning crimson, he crossed his legs and looked sheepishly at Diego, not quite meeting the man's gaze.

"I... I'm sorry," Phoenix said quietly, masking his surprise at how odd it felt to shape words again. "I should have told you. But I'm a coward, and--"

"Shut up."

Phoenix's mouth snapped shut and he winced. Diego was stiff and silent, and Phoenix wondered if Diego had wanted to speak himself, or if he'd only wanted Phoenix to stop talking. When the silence continued, Phoenix decided that it must be the latter, and he couldn't prevent himself from blurting out, "Why did you look for me if you knew?"

Diego looked away. He was quiet for a long minute, and Phoenix was beginning to wonder if the man was ignoring him when he finally spoke. "Was this all a game to you?"

"What?" Phoenix asked, bewildered. "I just asked you a question--"

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours." Diego interrupted crossly.

Phoenix pouted belligerently at the ex-Prosecutor. "I asked you first!" he protested. But he shrank back when Diego scowled at him. "O-okay, I'll go first," he amended. "Of course it wasn't a game. I mean, things didn't happen how I expected them to, but then, I didn't really expect to be turned into a cat either, so..." He trailed off with a shrug.

Diego nodded thoughtfully, mulling over Phoenix's answer before muttering something the defense attorney couldn't quite make out. "What did you say?" Phoenix asked, wishing for a moment that he was a cat again, if just to hear what Diego had said.

Diego shook his head. "Do you want to know why I came looking for you?" Phoenix nodded quickly, and for a moment, he was sure he saw Diego's mouth quirk upwards in a smile. But it was gone as the man continued. "Our battles are in the past. I'm not the man I was then, and I don't want to be him again. When I saw your note, all I knew was that my _gatito_ was in trouble, and knowing his name didn't change that. He turned to face Phoenix, an intense look on his face. "Knowing who you are doesn't change _anything_ for me."

All Phoenix could do was stare, and a heavy tension filled the air before Phoenix realized that it was his move and swallowed. This was it. The ultimate decision – no more changing his plans for when he changed back; whatever he decided now was for keeps. But he found that this decision wasn't as hard as the others had been. In fact, it wasn't difficult at all. He knew with total certainty, how he felt, and this time, he wasn't afraid to let Diego know. But he didn't know how much Diego meant what he was saying. Phoenix didn't think he could take it if this was just some half-baked fancy for the other man. Taking a deep breath, he leaned forward, until his face was inches away from Diego's. He reached up and hooked his fingers behind the older man's mask, gently pulling the visor away. Diego stiffened, but made no move to stop him, which Phoenix took as a sign to continue. He ran a finger down Diego's cheek, taking in the feeling of the soft skin and coarse hair.

"The past can leave scars," Phoenix whispered, and he felt his own breath fill the space between his face and Diego's. "Scars that don't ever heal." He brushed his thumb across the scar that spanned the length of the man's face.

"Scars are tougher," Diego responded, and Phoenix was startled by the firmness he heard in the powerful voice. "When you get a scar, you don't get hurt again so easily."

"Yeah," Phoenix agreed softly, tracing Diego's lips. "So I guess the question is, can you live with those scars?"

Diego nodded, and Phoenix let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "Then that's that." He closed the distance between himself and Diego, pressing his lips against the older man's with a sense of urgency. Diego responded immediately, leaning into the kiss with just as much need. It lasted only a few moments, but was intense enough that Phoenix felt dizzy as he pulled back, and he wondered if it was the kiss or the emotion behind it that had overwhelmed him.

"Diego?" Phoenix asked softly after a few seconds as the ex-Prosecutor pulled his visor back on. He gently rested his head on Diego's shoulder.

"Hm?" Diego stroked Phoenix's hair, an action which felt both familiar and alien as the defense attorney recalled the times he'd received such ministrations as a cat.

"Thanks. For all of it."

Diego smiled softly and put his free hand over Phoenix's. "No... thank you."


End file.
